¿Ella?
by AJ Phantomhive
Summary: Sesshömaru, un adulto joven con tormentosas memorias y una gran mancha en su vida, decide que es tiempo de olvidar y ser olvidado, aunque esto signifique hacerlo a la fuerza. Olvidar la mujer que ha causado tal desequilibrio en su vida, olvidar que existe y tratar de no verla en otro cuerpo, con otro nombre diferente y otro rostro. [hurt/comfort] Cancelada.
1. Olvidar

**¡Hola! Espero disfruten de este fic :).**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de InuYasha no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Inspirado en el fragmento:** _"Tan dentro de mi vida, Y, a la vez, está tan fuera,_  
 _sé que volveré a perderme y la encontraré de nuevo._  
 _Pero con otro rostro, otro nombre diferente y otro cuerpo, pero sigue siendo ella"  
 **Y ¿Si fuera ella? - Alejandro Sanz**_

* * *

 ** _Tic-tac-tic-tac_**

Sesshömaru contempló su entorno: Estaba recostado en un sofá negro de cuero, en una habitación con muebles desgastados dentro de una estructura abandonada en medio de un bosque. El sonido del los minutos correr en el reloj era inminente. La habitación tenía las paredes con pintura que reflejan el deterioro y el abandono debido a grietas e innumerables manchas de moho. Tampoco tenía ventanas, lo que permitía que hubiese un completo descontrol en cuanto a la temperatura, esto también le daba libre acceso a los animales y las hojas de los árboles que se colaban con el viento. La única razón por la cual estaba allí, en un lugar tan apartado de la ciudad, en un lugar dejado a la naturaleza del tiempo para que se volviera ruinas, era para correr con su misma suerte de olvidar y ser olvidado.

Un hombre alto, con varias arrugas en el rostro, se apoyó sobre una de las paredes y entró sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su bata blanca, de los cuales sacó un pequeño reloj con cadena larga y un bolígrafo. Él se acercó hasta un pequeño sofá marrón y se sentó quedando frente a una pequeña mesa de madera, sobre la cual se podía ver varios documentos y formularios, todos bajo el logo _**"Erasure"**_.

 _Proyecto Erasure,_ como es conocido por unos, Terapia del Olvido, como le llaman otros. Es la combinación de las palabras "Erased" y "Sure", que significarían "Borrado seguro", un método ilegal puesto a que se utiliza Tiopentato de sodio, o suero de la verdad, en el paciente. El primer paso para este tratamiento era lo más curioso, tras una serie de preguntas lo último que queda por decir es un juego de palabras, el cual dependía de la reacción por parte del paciente para determinar si puede llevar el proceso o no.

El doctor tomó una jeringa y la insertó en un tubo delgado, extrayendo de ahí el suero. Sesshömaru extendió el brazo y sintió el frío del alcohol antes de que la aguja perforara su piel hasta llegar a la vena adecuada. Sesshömaru empezó a sentirse cansado, débil y un poco mareado, el medicamento estaba surtiendo su efecto. Sólo utilizaba el suero para las evoluciones tras cierta cantidad de citas, si quisieran los pacientes decir que sí han logrado olvidar no podrían hacerlo con la sustancia entre las venas, en otras palabras, lo hacían para ver como su inconsciente asimilaba el proceso.

─¿Sabes por qué estás aquí, Sesshömaru? ─El aludido asintió con pesadez en un movimiento de cabeza.─ Cuéntame para qué has venido.

─Para olvidar.

─ ¿Olvidar qué? ─Tomó su pluma y papel para empezar la evaluación.─ ¿Olvidar a quién?

─Olvidar a la niña que aparece en mis sueños ─su voz se escuchaba tan serena como una brisa en primavera.─ También olvidar a Kagura, su traición, desaparecerla de mí.

El señor de bata blanca alzó la mirada, dejando aparte el papel y pluma con los cuales estaba tomando apuntes. Sacó el reloj y le colocó la larga cadena, la mostró antes de empezar a moverla de un lado a otro, dijo unas palabras en otro idioma concluyendo con el juego de palabras "are you sure you want an erase sure?"*

─Sí, estoy seguro.

El doctor chasqueó los dedos y la cabeza de Sesshömaru bajó por unos instantes antes de recobrar su postura anterior. El de bata blanca le dio una pequeña cápsula, era el contra restante del suero y él se lo tomó. Sesshömaru se puso de pie y salió de la habitación sin decir palabra alguna, chocando con alguien al salir pero sin detenerse si quiera a disculparse con ella, simplemente siguió caminando hasta desaparece entre las sombras.

La chica en cambio, se quedó observándole hasta que desapareció, la voz del doctor le sacó del transe.

─¡Oh, pequeña! ─dijo sonriente antes de abrazarle─ Ven, pasa Rin.


	2. Sueños

**Hola criaturitas del señor~**

 **Pasen, siéntense y disfruten. It's Show Time**

* * *

 _"─ **¡Oh, pequeña! ─dijo sonriente antes de abrazarle─ Ven, pasa Rin."**_

La joven pasó y le sonrió al anciano.

─Siento venir sin cita previa, Myoga-san ─El aludido levanto sus hombros restando importancia y le invitó a sentarse.

─¿Qué te trae por aquí?

─Es que… ─miró fijamente el suelo y suspiró con pesadez.─ He vuelto a tener otro sueño, esta vez me entregaban un bonito kimono.

El doctor se puso de pie interrumpiéndole, pero ella conocía las intenciones. Aquel señor se dirigió a una de las esquinas de la habitación en donde había madera reunida y una lata encima, limpió la lata con un poco de agua antes de encender la madera y poner agua con algunas hierbas para preparar té.

─Esto nos tomará un poco de tiempo ─le sonrió a la joven─ ¿cierto?

Ella asintió. Minutos más tarde ya estaban disfrutan del aroma y tibieza que les proporcionaba el té, el mayor posó la taza junto a unos papeles y seleccionó la carpeta de Rin.

─Señorita Rin, ya tenemos dos años y medio en su caso. ─ella le miraba confundida, sabía que llevaba tiempo con las terapias y no encontraba el fallo en ello.─ Siento decirle que el plazo máximo es de un año, no debería estar dándole consulta.

─Pe… pero ─tartamudeó alejando un poco la taza─ Aún no he olvidado.

─Rin… no necesitas estas terapias. ─dijo cerrando los ojos─ Sólo necesitaste un amigo que escuchara lo que sucedió con tu familia, un amigo que te apoyara, ese fui yo y mi esposa también. Me has contratado para algo que no necesitabas.

─ ¿Acaso está eso mal? ─le miró un poco asustada. No quería estar sola otra vez.─ ¡siempre he pagado mis consultas y todo lo que esto conlleve!

─No se trata de eso, pequeña ─El hombre lucía cansado─ Es por tu salud, este tratamiento lleva como obligación la implementación de somníferos fuertes, drogas tranquilizantes, aquel potente suero y otros químicos que si se excede de su uso puede ser bastante peligrosos.

─Esta vez vi a la persona que me entregaba el kimono ─Los ojos del médico se abrieron por la impresión.

Recordaba la primera vez que ella llegó a su consultorio, no sabía como una joven de 8 años había llegado hasta allí por sí sola. Ella le pidió ayuda, le pidió olvidar. Rin le contó acerca de la brutal muerte de sus padres y el secuestro de su hermana mayor, la cual se efectuó delante de sus ojos mientras ella se escondía. Ella era muy joven, por lo que decidió acogerla en su casa, junto a su esposa Shoga, hasta que ella fuese mayor. Es entonces cuando ella creció y decidió llevar a cabo el tratamiento, pero era inútil, ella no lo necesitaba porque había cerrado sus heridas mientras vivió con la pareja.

Ella siempre tenía sueños, algunos eran pesadillas, pero todos eran relacionados con ser salvada, cuidada y querida por un par de hombres, cosa que era bastante extraño ya que ella no reconocía al hombre que siempre le protegía y custodiaba. Por primera vez en trece años, pudo reconocerle.

Rin empezó a contar acerca de su sueño: Había un hombre de piel tan blanca como la porcelana, de larga cabellera plateada con ojos color ámbar, también tenía marcas en el rostro, así como orejas puntiagudas. Ella había mencionado que en uno de sus sueños a él le faltaba en brazo izquierdo, pero ahora tenía ambos brazos. Dicho hombre era quien le había salvado en un sinfín de ocasiones, ahora él le entregaba un kimono y le prometía volverla a ver.

─ Luego, ─miró fijo a la joven─ ¿Qué sucedió, Rin?

─Desperté con el corazón a mil, ya no sé qué pensar al respecto. Al inicio pensé que era quizás algún amigo de papá o mamá, pero ya no estoy muy segura.

─Sé que esto sonará descabellado, más cuando proviene de un psiquiatra. ─Se rascó la nuca y sonrió sutilmente.─ ¿pero has pensado que quizás se trate de tu vida pasada?

─No es tan descabellado ─sonrió ampliamente─ Yo también lo he pensado últimamente.

─No eres la primera persona a lo que esto le sucede. Tengo otro paciente al cual le sucede lo mismo, sólo que él ve una niña en lugar de su vida pasada. ─Rin formó una perfecta 'o' con sus labios, se sentía feliz de no ser la única que pasaba por situaciones así.─ Aunque supongo que es por su pequeña hija que tiene esas visiones.

─Sabes... ─Rin puso una cara bastante seria─ El señor que salió hace un rato, se parece mucho al hombre que aparece en mis sueños.

─Es una coincidencia enorme ─sonrió ampliamente Myoga─ Es el paciente que también tiene los sueños, pero con una niña. Aunque él nunca me ha dado los detalles de la apariencia que tiene la niña.


	3. Otoño

**¡Hola Critaturitas!~**  
 **Pasen, siéntense y disfruten. It's Show Time!**

* * *

Los rasgos tan característicos del otoño japonés se hacían visibles en todas partes, desde el cambio en el color en las hojas de los árboles de arce hasta el tan tradicional aroma a castañas asadas y el tempura de hojas de arce en los puestos de comida.

" _Nauseabundo",_ pensó Sesshömaru mientras caminaba por las calles y veía a las personas comer con gran disfrute de sus platillos. Algo en particular llamó su atención, grandes letreros avisaban la llegada del Halloween al día siguiente. Niños corriendo de aquí por allá pidiendo dulces casas por casas con extraños disfraces, por supuesto, al igual que los otros padres responsables él tendría que cumplir con el capricho de sus hijos. Frunció el ceño y le dolió la cabeza al recordar el último Halloween: Sus hijos vomitando por la gran cantidad de chucherías, quejas por parte de Jaken por dejarles comérselos en primer lugar, todo un alboroto por las fiestas.

Jaken, su fiel amigo, había enfermado y por tanto no podía cumplir con ellos. Kanna y Hakudōshi, los mellizos amantes de las costumbres nacionales como internacionales, piden a su padre que les compre las vestimentas y los artilugios de cada ocasión. Jaken solía pintar su bronceada piel de un color verde oscuro, pareciendo un elfo, también vestía ropas de la época feudal, proclamándose de ser un gobernador de los demonios como disfraz para acompañar a los mellizos a pedir dulces mientras Sesshömaru trabajaba.

En fin, queriendo ahorrar las suplicas de los mellizos, Sesshömaru compró los disfraces para sus hijos e incluso el propio, algo de pintura para complementar los accesorios de los disfraces. Al llegar a su casa notó algo obviamente extraño: La tranquilidad absoluta.

─Hakudōshi ─Llamó al mayor de los mellizos poniendo las cosas en la mesita del vestíbulo, no obtuvo respuesta.─ Kanna…

Decidió subir al no escuchar a sus hijos revoloteándose por toda la casa, la cual estaba impecable, eso le erizó más la piel. Iba a girar el pomo de la puerta del cuarto de juegos, pero le tocaron el hombro y se giró bruscamente, ante él estaba Jaken haciéndole seña de silencio.

─Vamos ─dijo casi en un susurro y le indicó con la cabeza para que bajaran a la estancia─ Están dormidos, se quedaron agotados luego de tanto jugar y una buen baño.

─Creí que estabas enfermo ─Dijo con la tranquilidad que tanto le caracterizaba.

─Lo estoy, pero mi número es el primero en la lista de "llamar en caso de emergencias" que les dejas a las niñeras suplentes. ─sonó su nariz contra un pañuelo─ ¿Adivina a quién han llamado personalmente los niños?

─A su adorado niñero ─bufó con una pequeña sonrisa─ Cuidar de ellos no es tan fácil, pero haces parecer que sí.

─Están acostumbrados a mí, Sesshömaru-sama ─sonrió levemente─ Me han visto desde que tienen razón, porque Kag…

Sesshömaru alzó las cejas y Jaken de pronto comprendió que había ido con el Dr. Myoga para los asuntos del _"Erasure"._

─Agradezco tu fidelidad y devoción, Jaken. Puedes hablar informalmente. ─le interrumpió─ De paso, lo mejor será que no menciones a esa persona.

Jaken asintió y Sesshömaru se dirigió hasta la cocina para prepararle algo caliente a su leal amigo. Aquel que no se había negado a ayudar a criar sus hijos por más de una década, aquel que siempre ha estado allí apoyándole en los momentos difíciles, aquel que no le dejó hundir en la oscuridad cuando Kagura se fue.

─ _ **Al día siguiente─**_

─Vamos niños, es hora de irnos ─dijo Sesshömaru con los ojos cerrados.

─Se ve muy apuesto, Sesshömaru-sama. ─Le dijo Jaken con ojo crítico, el aludido frunció el ceño─ Apuesto a que encontrará una buena mujer con los nervios suficientes que le ayude con los niños.

No era para menos, con tal traje lucía como un demonio, pero uno muy apuesto. Sesshömaru llevaba suelto su largo y plateado cabello, el cual suele llevar en una coleta, así como un perfecto flequillo abierto en la frente que mostraba una marca de una luna creciente de color purpura claro. También lleva un kimono masculino blanco con varios bordados de color rojo con hexágonos dibujados y lo que parece ser una flor en el centro, sobre el cual lleva una armadura de acero con púas, lleva un obi de color amarillo en la cintura y una estola esponjada larga, de color blanco, sobre su hombro derecho. Sesshömaru lleva algunas marcas hechas con pinturas en el rostro y sus brazos.

Sesshömaru gruñó por lo bajo, no quería tener contacto que le redujeran el poco tiempo libre que le quedaba. Los niños bajaron y le modelaron los disfraces que su padre les había comprado al "tío Jaken".

Kanna llevaba puesto un kimono blanco, igual que su pelo, destacando sus grandes ojos negros, llevaba un espejo en las manos. En cambio, Hakudōshi llevaba un Kimono masculino blanco, pero un poco más tradicional haciéndole parecer un pequeño monje, Jaken también había peinado un poco el flequillo mostrando mejor sus ojos color violeta.

─¡Vamos, papá! ─gritó el niño emocionado.

─Los dulces no se acabarán por unos momentos que lleguemos tarde. ─dijo la niña con total calma.

Antes de irse, alguien tocó la puerta.

─¡Dulce o travesura! ─dijeron unos niños extendiendo sus calabazas hacia Jaken, quien le dio los dulces.─ Gracias señor.

Antes de que la puerta se cerrara, Sesshömaru vio como una mujer caminaba por la acera de enfrente, vestía un kimono de baile con una manga azul y la otra manga roja con un estampado de flores. Algo de maquillaje rojo y el pelo recogido, pero lo que más le llamó la atención es que llevaba unas brillantes perlas verdes con una pluma como pendientes. Su cabeza dolió en ese instante.

─Kagura… ─susurró antes de sostener su cabeza con fuerza por los recuerdos que emergían.

Empezó a sentirse frustrado, tantos años intentando olvidarle y ahora que al fin lo había suprimido parcialmente, aparece ella y sus huellas. Recuerdos de una vida juntos, los extraños sueños en donde ella desaparecía frente a sus ojos, los días en que su vientre crecía por los mellizos en él, el día en que los abandonó a los tres sin explicaciones.

 _ **Todo, lo estaba recordando todo**_.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer (~*.*)~**_  
 _ **Siyu leirer**_


	4. Insistencia

**Holis~**  
 **Espero hayan estado bien :), ¡he aquí la actualización!**

* * *

Aún con el dolor causado por toda la información que presentaba sus recuerdos, Sesshömaru salió a través de las puertas de su hogar tras Kagura, haciéndose interrogantes con respecto a la mujer que caminaba un poco alejada de él, forzándose a seguirla. Haciéndose daño a final de cuentas. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, ella notó su presencia, llevaba rato sintiéndose observada. Se sintió perseguida. Aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos, ambos lo hicieron, Sesshömaru no perdería su rastro de nuevo, dobló un par de esquinas para perderle de vista, pero no funcionó.

─ ¿Quién eres? ─preguntó armándose de valor y girando sobre sus talones para ver a su seguidor.─ ¡No tengo objetos valiosos para ser atracada!

Quedaron frente a frente, el corazón les latió a mil por hora, cada uno con un significado diferente. Sesshömaru se acercó más hasta quedar de frente a ella, lo bastante para percibir su perfume, lo suficiente para darse cuenta que ella no era Kagura.

─ ¿Quién eres? ─preguntó con el ceño fruncido y de mala manera a escasos centímetros de la desconocida, quien no respondió─ He hecho una pregunta.

Sesshömaru se acercó más y la desconocida trató de dar pasos en reversa.

─ ¡Usted es quién me ha estado persiguiendo! ─dijo un poco asustada─ Yo debería hacer las preguntas.

─ Tú no eres Kagura ─Susurró aliviado con los ojos cerrados.

─¡Claro que no lo soy! ─ella sintió su corazón encogerse.─ Mi nombre es Rin.

Algo dentro de Rin se había herido. Reconocía al hombre que estaba frente a ella, era la persona que le protegió del mundo, le salvó un sinfín de veces de los problemas en los que se metía en su vida pasada, la persona que amó. Quizás le dolía que no le reconociera como ella lo hacía y le había llamado por otro nombre, se veía decepcionado de que ella no fuese esa mujer.

─Rin… ─abrió los ojos y le examinó, sentía un dulzor en su interior al decir ese nombre.

Rin se giró sobre sus talones y corrió con la cabeza a gachas, sin mirar hacia atrás, escapando del naciente malestar. Entró a su casa y lo primero que vio fue su reflejo en el espejo del vestíbulo, aquel que había puesto para quien entrase viera sus malas vibras, se miró con lástima y una sonrisa melancólica.

─Quizás debería ir al festival de disfraces con otra vestimenta ─se limpió la única lágrima que había rodado por su mejilla.

 _ **…**_

En el festival se escuchaba la alegre música, se podía ver como las personas disfrutaban y compartían de sus bebidas mientras que los niños comían los dulces que habían recolectado en el trayecto. Sesshömaru caminaba con sus hijos de la mano mientras que escuchaba las historias de Jaken, quien a final de cuentas decidió que no se perdería de las actividades de los mellizos porque "pronto llegarán a la etapa en la que pierden su inocencia y no quieren participar de las tradiciones". Compraron un par de manzanas acarameladas y miraban asombrados todas las luces, los disfraces, todo. Hakudōshi miró un pequeño gato gris jugando con otro blanco como si fuese a " ** _la traes_** " y quiso unírseles, el niño corrió tras el par de animalitos, separándose de su familia y adentrándose entre el centenar de personas.

Rin caminaba sin disfrutar tan siquiera de su manzana acaramelada, no sentía ganas de comerla, alzó la mirada y encontró un bote de basura. Caminó hacia el lugar y escuchó un extraño sonido entre los arbustos, era como un sollozo débil y algo ajeno al ambiente, se acercó y miró a un pequeño de cabello blanco y ojos violetas. Tenía tierra en su pequeño kimono blanco, el rostro húmedo a causa de las lágrimas y temblaba un poco a causa del miedo.

─ ¿Estás bien pequeño? ─preguntó preocupada, el pequeño negó─ ¿Estás perdido?

─ Sí ─su temblorosa vocecita le conmovió, el niño tomó la mano de Rin con esperanzas.─ Ayúdeme a encontrar a mi papá.

─De acuerdo ─le sonrió─ Mi nombre es Rin, será mejor que al menos sepas mi nombre.

El niño le sonrió ─Mi nombre es Hakudōshi

Ambos caminaron de la mano mirando a todas partes, el niño no reconocía a alguien en concreto. Rin suspiró algo cansada y se sentaron en un banco no muy lejos de un puesto de comida, el estómago del pequeño rugió.

─ ¿Quieres algo de comer? ─el pequeño asintió y ella le sonrió─ De acuerdo, pero espérame aquí, no te muevas o podrías perderte de nuevo.

El pequeño asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro al darse cuenta que ella no quería hacerle daño. Rin se colocó en la fila para esperar su turno, de vez en cuando se giraba para agitar la mano en señal de que ella le estaba vigilando. Cosa que hizo hasta que empezó a acumularse la gente y no lograba ver al niño, agradeció de gran manera de que era su turno y que le atendieron de inmediato.

─¡Oiga! ─Rin adelantó su paso y frunció el ceño al ver como alguien trataba de llevarse al niño de pelos blancos, éste se negaba a caminar.

─¡Riiin! ─exclamó el pequeño antes de forcejear la mano que le apretaba y zafarse de ella.

─¡Hakudōshi, ven aquí! ─exclamó la mujer que le había apretado de la mano─ Soy tu madre, ¿Acaso no me reconoces?

─¡Mi madre se fue hace mucho tiempo de viaje! ─El niño se escondió tras el kimono de cuadros amarillos y naranjas de Rin.

─Disculpe, pero el niño no vino con su madre. ─dijo Rin protegiendo al pequeño─ Él vino con su padre.

Kagura abrió los labios en forma de sorpresa y luego sonrió como si hubiera encontrado un pez gordo.

─¡Es mi hijo! ─Dijo acercándose al pequeño, éste se ocultaba más tras la silueta de Rin.─ Vamos mi amor, busquemos a papá y a Kanna.

El pequeño pareció estar confundido ante los ojos de Rin, pero la mujer seguía acercándose y ella seguía ocultándolo tras sí.

─Lárgate, Kagura. ─se escuchó una voz masculina─ Ellos no tienen nada que ver contigo.

Los tres giraron y el pequeño corrió hacia la masculina voz.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, actualizaré pronto. Lo prometo ^^  
XOXO~**


	5. Tiempo

**¡Hola criaturitas! Espero estén bien.  
Lamento haber tardado para actualizar, pero me estaba poniendo al día con algunas -varias- historias que estaba leyendo xD.**

 ** _Algunas aclaraciones (Las pongo al inicio para cuando vayan por esa parte ya tengan la idea):_**

 **-La canción que canta Jaken:** La línea que Jaken canta es de la canción " **To my ex girlfriend** " de **SanE**.  
 _ **-**_ **Bocchan:** Significa "joven amo", ya saben esos niños ricos que tienen personal que llaman "señorita" o "joven", cosas así. _ **  
-**_ **Un logograma:** Es un signo que representa por sí solo un significado de una lengua. Ejemplo de esto podría ser los Kanjis.  
 **-"A través del enemigo":** Es mi autoría :v. Tomando como referencia la frase de que **_"El tiempo es tu mejor amigo y tu peor enemigo"._**

 ** _Ahora sí..._**

 ** _IT'S SHOW TIME!_**

* * *

La gente seguía caminando y disfrutando a su alrededor, el niño llegó hacia el hombre que había detenido la discusión de las mujeres y éste se limitó a agarrarle de la mano.

─ ¡Tío Jaken! ─gritó cuando llegó hasta el hombre.

Kagura masculló y miró con enfado al niñero de su hijo, siempre tan oportuno.

─Lárgate Kagura. ─sentenció de nuevo mirando como ésta se echaba aire con un pequeño abanico─ Ellos no te necesitan.

─ ¿Por qué te tienen? ─Kagura rió─ Soy su madre y me necesitan.

─Ellos no necesitan a una traidora que les abandonó.

─Que yo me fuera ha sido tu culpa. ─le miró con odio─ ¡Por tu maldito pico flojo!

─Claro, haces lo que quieres y luego quieres salir limpia. ─Jaken suspiró y luego río con amargura mientras extendía los brazos para crear un aire de ironía─ " _¿Sabes qué es gracioso? La víctima está así, pero el agresor está estúpidamente feliz_ ".

Jaken cantó a todo pulmón esa línea haciendo referencia del deplorable estado de Sesshömaru, Kagura le miró con desprecio. Rin observaba sin participar, veía como el hombre volvía a cubrir los oídos del niño para que éste no escuchara la conversación de los adultos.

Kagura masculló y se retiró del lugar. Jaken empezó a toser con muchas fuerzas, el niño de cabellos blancos se acercó para hacerle de apoyo y Rin se le unió. Jaken prefirió apoyarse de Rin por su estatura.

─ ¿Se encuentra bien? ─preguntó una vez llegó hasta ellos─ ¿¡Señor!?

Jaken empezó a toser sangre y Rin sintió algo de miedo, volteó a todas partes y pidió ayuda. Nadie le hizo caso allí. El mayor siguió tosiendo aquel líquido tan espeso y de color carmín, el pequeño también observaba asustado la escena hasta que salió corriendo.

─Oye, ven a aquí. Podrías perderte de nuevo ─gritó Rin al ver como el niño desaparecía entre la muchedumbre.

Jaken le agarró fuertemente del brazo y le sonrió.

─Está bien ─se limpió la sangre que tenía en la comisura de sus labios─ El joven Sesshömaru se encuentra en esa dirección.

─ ¿Joven Sesshömaru? ─Rin miró extrañada, ¿el niño era acaso un bocchan?

─El padre del niño el cual salvó ─Jaken se giró a la dirección donde el niño había corrido.─ ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?

─Rin.

Rin le sonrió y él abrió los ojos en demasía, repitió el nombre de la chica en voz baja un par de veces y achicó la mirada tratando de recordar de donde conocía a esa chica.

─ ¿Nos conocemos de algún lado? ─Rin se separó de él, quién seguía apoyado en ella, y se dedicó a tratar de pensar─ Niña tonta, por tu culpa me casi me caigo.

─ ¿¡Podrías repetir lo que dijiste!? ─preguntó con un poco de alegría.

─ ¿Qué eres una niña tonta? ─se alzó de hombros─ Eso es algo que ya deberías saber, deben repetírtelo mucho.

─ ¡Tú lo haces! ─Rin sonrió y se abrazó fortísimo de Jaken─ Me lo repites muchas veces en mis sueños.

Las mejillas de Jaken se tornaron rosadas mientras que Rin le abrazaba con fuerza. Nunca reconocería que aquel apuesto hombre sería el mismo demonio verde y enano que siempre estaba con ella, él solía regañarle por _"dudar"_ de las habilidades de su _"amo bonito"_.

─Mira niña ─Jaken se apartó un poco y puso una cara de fingida decepción─ Soy muy mayor para ti, no puedo verte con esos ojos, lo siento.

Rin ladeó un poco la cabeza, mostrando con sinceridad la confusión provocada por las palabras del hombre.

─En mi vida pasada, yo le conocí. ─dijo Rin tranquila.─ Usted solía regañarme bastante.

─ ¿Te sientes bien? ─preguntó posando su palma en la frente de la chica cerciorándose de que no tuviese fiebre─ Creo que has consumido mucha azúcar.

─Yo también le conozco ─señaló el lugar por donde Hakudōshi se había marchado, ahora venía acompañado de un adulto y una niña.─ Él es Sesshömaru.

─ ¡Riiiiiin! ─Las piernas de Hakudōshi corrieron lo más rápido que podía el pequeño y se abalanzó contra la aludida.─ Me alegro que sigas aquí.

Rin correspondió las acciones del pequeño y esperó a que el padre se uniera al grupo. Éste caminó a paso lento mientras hablaba con la pequeña, alzó la vista al escuchar a Jaken y Hakudōshi hablando, sus ojos hicieron contacto directo con los de Rin.

─Rin ─el nombre se coló entre los labios de Sesshömaru cuando estuvo frente a ella.

─ ¿La conoces, Sesshömaru? ─él asintió y le hizo señas se que los dejaran solos.

Jaken tomó a los niños y caminaron hacia un puesto de juegos, Rin y el de cabello plateado se quedaron en silencio, ella esquivaba el contacto visual y él le observaba con detenimiento.

─ ¿Por qué te marchaste hace unas horas? ─preguntó con su habitual tono de voz.

─Usted me confundió con otra persona. ─respondió sin mirarle aún─ Supongo que no debía alargar la conversación si no era conmigo.

Sesshömaru le tomó del mentón y le obligó a mirarle, pero ella le evadía girando los ojos a otro lado.

─ ¿Por qué luces decepcionada de que te haya confundido con otra persona? ─se escuchaba un notable cambio de indiferencia a curiosidad en su manera de hablar─ Incluso ahora tienes esa mirada.

─Porque yo te conozco, mas tú no me reconociste. ─dijo lo que dictaba su corazón, Rin no sabía mentir.─ Quien lució decepcionado fuiste tú, quizás viniste un poco tarde porque ella ya se ha marchado hace unos minutos.

Los ojos de Sesshömaru mostraron confusión y un manojo de sentimientos derivados al desconcierto. Sentía que los labios de la chica se contaminaban al referirse a ella y reflejaba una herida profunda.

─ ¿A qué te refieres con que me conoces? ─Rin le miró finalmente, se veía algo triste y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla sin apartar la vista en los ojos dorados.─ ¿Por qué estás llorando?

Rin removió la mano de Sesshömaru de su mentón y se limpió las lágrimas por inercia, esas lágrimas no tenían sentido, simplemente se salían de sus ojos y acariciaban sus mejillas. En realidad, brotaban porque su subconsciente sabía del amor tan profundo que sintió por ese hombre y él por ella en su vida pasada. Sin embargo él no le reconocía en lo absoluto.

─Ya te lo dije ─a pesar de las lágrimas su voz seguía siendo estable─ Te conozco, desde hace mucho tiempo que lo hago.

Rin se fue sin decir una palabra más, dejando a Sesshömaru con más inquietudes que antes, sintiéndose pequeño en el mundo y abandonado a la suerte. Caminó hasta encontrar a su pequeña familia, Jaken se veía realmente enfermo y eso empezaba a preocuparle.

─Vamos a casa ─Su hijo se colgó de brazo y pedía quedarse un poco más, pero la mirada de su padre le expresó que no podían.─ Su tío Jaken no se siente bien ─le dijo cuando se agachó y quedó a la misma altura que su pequeño.─ Debemos ir a casa para que pueda descansar.

El pequeño asintió con pesar, pero empezó a caminar a la par que su hermanita.

 **...**

─Ya llegué ─dijo Rin entrando a su casa. Una chica salió para darle la bienvenida─ ¡Hola Kagome! ¿Qué tal tu investigación?

─Nada fácil. ─respondió con pesadez, sus notables ojeras mostraban las posibles horas de faena.─ Hay un escrito que no entiendo. ¿Me ayudas?

─Claro ─Le sonrió─ Lo haré luego de una ducha, tú también deberías aprovechar para descansar un poco.

Kagome asintió y se dirigió a su cuarto. Ambas chicas se conocieron en la universidad por casualidad y dio la ironía de que ambas compartirían piso. Kagome es estudiante de arqueología mientras que Rin es estudiante de lenguas, a pesar de sus diferencias de edades y de gustos, ambas se llevan bastante bien.

Luego de unas merecidas duchas y algo para comer, ambas chicas se encontraban en el estudio de investigación haciendo un análisis de un pedazo de papel bastante viejo y el que más trabajo le había costado traducir a Kagome.

─Ella…─susurró Rin, Kagome se gateó por el piso hasta llegar a ella─ Estaba al revés, por eso no entendía los logogramas.

─ ¿Entiendes lo que dice? ─Rin asintió─ ¿De qué trata?

─ ¿Quieres que lo lea?

─Por favor.─ Kagome se puso de pie y buscó la grabadora, tras encontrarla le hizo seña a Rin de que ya la había encendido.─ Listo Rin, empieza.

Rin respiró profundo. Cuando un estudiante de arqueología no podía traducir algo, debían acudir a un estudiante de lenguas y grabar la traducción, eso incluía que el estudiante auxiliar dijera sus datos.

─Mi nombre es Rin, soy la traductora auxiliar, y oficial, de Kagome Higurashi. ─dijo frente a la grabadora─ Tercer año, especialidad en lenguas muertas y antiguas. El siguiente documento es llamado _**"A través del enemigo"**_ , escrito en un antiguo dialecto, no podría especificar cuál. Tiene más de seis en total.

 _ **-"A través del enemigo"-**_

 _El significado de la inocencia le llevaba hasta ella, siempre hasta ella._  
 _Su tranquilidad no era perturbada, su sangre nunca fue derramada  
y aunque su vida no haya salvado, nunca sintió que el esfuerzo fuese en vano._

 _Verle acostada tan pasiva como cuando por los bosques sonreía,  
o cuando sobre el lomo de la bestia dormía,  
era como un aliento de paz, tranquilidad y armonía.  
¿Durante cuánto tiempo más no respiraría?_

 _¿Cuántas noches le esperó? ¿Cuántas veces por él lloró?_  
 _¿Cuánta esperanza le brindó? ¿Cuántas promesas él rompió?_  
 _Ahora que al fin entendía la razón por la cual al estar cerca de ella su corazón con fuerza latía,  
ella ya sus ojos no abriría._

 _Caminar a través del desierto con los pies descalzos,  
luchar contra los demonios con sólo un brazo,  
tratar de traerla a la vida con un abrazo,  
¿Cómo más quería el tiempo castigarlo?_

 _El tiempo pasa y las cosas el mundo siguen igual,  
sólo que las ganas de que su vida acabe incrementan más y más.  
No tiene a quien proteger, no tiene a quien salvar.  
¿Si no es con ella, de qué le sirve ser inmortal?_

 _Sus caminos se han vuelto a cruzar,  
quien diría que en otra vida los dos amantes se volverían a encontrar.  
Pero el tiempo y el destino de nuevo se volverían a involucrar,  
hicieron que ambos no pudieran su amor recordar.  
-''-_

─ ¿Eso es todo? ─Rin asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza─ Es bastante triste que dos personas que se amaron no puedan recordarse.

─Pienso que es más triste que sólo uno de los dos pueda recordar lo ocurrido de la vida anterior. ─Rin se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida, Kagome apagó la grabadora.─ Me voy a dormir, ha sido un largo día.

Rin salió del estudio y se dirigió a su habitación. Kagome se quedó pensando en las palabras de Rin mientras transcribía la grabación del papel viejo.

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí la actu!**  
 **¡Espero les haya gustado, porque a mi me gusta que a ustedes les guste! :v  
Hasta la próxima~ ^^ **


	6. Vientos

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

La fría brisa se coló en toda la estancia, era lo menos que podía sucedes cuando tal lugar no tenía ventanas. Sesshömaru estaba recostado en ese sofá negro de cuero que tanto conocía y le disgustaba, observando cómo las grietas en las paredes formaban extrañas formas. La única puerta de toda la estructura se abrió dejando ver al viejo Myoga en el marco de ella.

─ Oh, joven Sesshömaru –le saludó con una sonrisa- No esperaba verte tan temprano.

Sesshömaru le limitó a fruncir el ceño y girar la cabeza hacia arriba. Las mohosas manchas de filtración y la manera en que ante sus ojos se deformaban jugándole una broma le hizo cerrar los ojos por unos momentos, momentos en el que su cuerpo se sintió liviano como una pluma.

Se vio a sí mismo frente el cuerpo de la niña de sus extraños sueños, tomó su espada y la amagó sobre su cuerpo. La niña levemente se despertó ente sus brazos y su rostro se llenó de sorpresa.

Una tormenta de arena se llevó la ilusión, dejando a la vista otro escenario tras otro, pero siempre el mismo concepto. Él salvaba a la niña, nada nuevo, excepto el nuevo escenario.

Un campo de jaras blancas, en medio de éste había una mujer cabizbaja, manchando las flores en un tono rojo vino por sus heridas abiertas. La brisa acaricia el campo y levanta diversos pétalos, tantos blancos como rojos. De la nada Sesshömaru se posaba frente a ella, ella levanta la cabeza y cruzan palabras –las cuales no escucha por el viento- antes de que ella sonriera algo decepcionada. La mujer se está desplomando lentamente y con la cabeza a gachas; Sesshömaru toma su espada y parece dudar. El viento vuelve arrullar el campo con fuerza, provocando que más pétalos se levantaran y la mujer sonría frente a su "otro yo".

La mujer desencorva la espalda, echándose hacia atrás, desapareciendo con los pétalos de las jaras. Muriendo ante sus ojos. El recuerdo volvió a cambiar, el rostro de una joven que le tomaba la mano era el mismo que el de la niña, sólo que más maduro. La niña creció en una joven hermosa, pero no era la misma persona que había visto morir un sinfín de ocasiones, no eran la misma persona como todo el tiempo había imaginado.

─ ¿Sesshömaru? -el aludido abrió los ojos con facilidad, agitado y sudoroso.- ¿Estás bien?

Sesshömaru no habló, respiró hasta tranquilizarse. El viento volvió a colarse, acariciándole la nuca, secándole el sudor, pero sobre todo, haciéndole recordar el sueño.

─ ¿Crees en las vidas pasadas? -Comentó Myoga poniéndose de pie mientras le miraba sobre el hombro con frialdad en sus ojos, como si le preguntara el secreto de la vida.- Respóndeme, Sesshömaru.

─ ¿A qué viene eso? -frunció la frente y su nariz, sentía que Myoga le ocultaba algo.- ¿Por qué tan repentino tu interés.

─ Es sólo que… -arrojó una fina arena roja sobre la mesita que estaba frente a sesshomaru, en medio de ésta cayó la punta de lo que alguna vez fuese una espada.- Alguien me envió esto, una conocida que sí cree en ello.

─ ¿Y yo que tengo que ver en esto? –Myoga se alzó de hombros y relajó su rostro, haciendo un puchero con los labios como si le dijera "no lo sé".

─ Sólo era algo de curiosidad. -Miraba de reojo a Sesshomaru- La chica me lo envió para que mi esposa lo revisase. Esta arena esta dentro de un frasco, junto con la espada y esta escritura. Eres un profesor de historia, pensé que quizás tenías conocimiento de ello.

Sesshomaru miró con cautela el trozo de la espada y miró que tenía algo de oxido e intentó tocar esa parte de ella. Otra alucinación apareció, esta vez sólo se veía en sombras monocromáticas.

La sombra estaba apoyada contra el piso, tomaba la espada y se atravesaba con ella. No escuchó el grito desgarrador que salió de su garganta, pero la manera en que la sombra miraba hacia el cielo y abría la boca daba a entender todo el dolor. La sombra se agarró el pecho y dibujaba algo en el suelo, repitió varias veces, al parecer utilizaba la sangre y sus garras para escribir. Tomó un papel, quizás donde había estado escribiendo, y lo colocó en un frasco.

Sostuvo el frasco por unos momentos y echó algo del suelo antes de contemplar por unos instantes su espada y romperla con la última de sus fuerzas. Echó el trozó de espada en el envase y escarbó un poco en la arena para enterrarlo y desfallecer sobre él.

Sesshomaru volvió en sí, notando la afilada mirada que le daba el psiquiatra. Fijó la vista hacia el papel amarillento que estaba frente a él, viendo como aquel intento de poema –el cual por alguna razón entendió- terminado con el nombre "Lin".

─ ¿Recordaste algo? –preguntó el arrugado señor sorprendiendo a Sesshömaru.

─ ¿A qué te refieres?

─Por lo que veo, sí eras tú. –Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Myoga- Tu vida pasada fue quien escribió esto, tenía la esperanza de encontrarse con ella otra vez en su otra vida.


	7. Contrato

**Siento ser cruel con este Fic, pero no tengo tanto tiempo como al inicio D:**  
 **Enjoy it! It's Show Time~**

* * *

Sesshömaru observaba detalladamente a su doctor, quien sólo sonreía con tranquilidad.

─ ¿Ella? -Myoga asintió- ¿Conoces a la persona que se supone yo debo recordar?

─Por supuesto, ella es quien ha traído esto. -tomó las cosas que estaban sobre la mesa- Ella está buscando trabajo para poder hacer su pasantía en el desierto.

El más joven se puso de pie con el ceño fruncido. Myoga seguía en lo suyo, teniendo claro está, segundas intenciones en sus palabras.

─ ¿Por qué una estudiante haría su pasantía en el desierto?

─Dos razones: Es estudiante de lenguas, especialidad de lenguas antiguas y muertas, ya sabes, ellos deben ser auxiliares de los de arqueología. -sonrió internamente con las reacciones que provocaba en Sesshömaru- Segundo, su compañera de piso se muda allá por una oferta de trabajo para ambas.

─Entonces ella no necesita el trabajo aquí. –Myoga negó levemente y abrió sus ojos con lentitud.

─Ella no ha aceptado aún, por eso debe pagarlo todo por sí misma.

Sesshömaru introduce su mano derecha en su bolsillo para sacar su billetera, y de esta una tarjeta pequeña con su nombre y número telefónico, de esas que suele dar para los seminarios de historiadores.

─Los mellizos necesitan una niñera provisional, Jaken está muy enfermo ─Myoga la acepta gustoso la tarjeta.- Que me llame lo más pronto posible.

Sin más, Sesshömaru se fue. Jaken rápidamente tomó su teléfono y marcó a Rin para avisarle de las nueva, ella estaba más que emocionada con la idea. Rin había investigado más acerca de la oferta de trabajo, la cual tenía muchas ventajas como que le ayudaría al trámite de universidad y trabajo inmediato en cuanto saliera de ella.

Rin marcó el número y anotó la dirección sin prestar mucha atención a su interlocutor. Tras tomar una ducha y vestirse de una manera más decente para conocer a su futuro jefe. Tomó un taxi puesto a que no conocía la dirección que le habían dado. Miraba a todos lados con asombro en todas direcciones, observaba las bonitas casas, que sin ser grandes o lujosas, se veían muy elegantes.

El taxi se detuvo frente a una casa de tres pisos, con un bonito jardín y muchos juguetes sobre todo el pasto. Iba a tocar el timbre cuando sintió que tiraban levemente de su blusa, se giró del tronco y se encontró con unos ojos violetas, cuyo dueño le abrazó con mucha fuerza para su cuerpo.

─ ¡Hakudōshi! –dijo con mucha alegría la chica de pelos oscuros mientras acariciaba los blancos cabellos del niño.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

El niño le miró extrañado, hasta que captó. De la nada, el niño comenzó a vociferar con gran energía y el rostro sonriente.

─Mira, Kanna –su melliza apareció de la mano de su padre- ¡Rin es nuestra nueva niñera!

Rin sentía que el viento soplaba lentamente mientras que su mirada se fundía con la del padre de los niños.

─¿Qué si me niego a trabajar aquí? -el niño frunció el ceño con bastante molestia.

─Tú eres quien necesita el dinero para la pasantía, no yo. -contradijo Sesshömaru- ¿dónde están tus cosas?

─¿Me contratas sin una entrevista tan siquiera?

─Confío en el viejo. -una mirada filosa apareció en los ojos de Sesshömaru, sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió una vez en sus labios- ¿O hay algo que te impida trabajar para mí?

─No debería fumar -pasó por alto las palabras de su "jefe"

─Y usted no debería sugerirle cosas a su jefe.

Los mofletes de Rin se llenaron de aire, creando un puchero de esta manera. Los días serían bastantes largos de ahora en adelante, o al menos hasta que tenga el dinero para su viaje.


	8. Complices

**_"Y, aunque a veces no me importe, sé que el día que la pierda volveré a sufrir por ella."  
¿Y si fuera ella? - Alejandro Sanz_**

* * *

─SÍ-Í

─NO-O

Los mellizos estaban discutiendo, otra vez, pero Jaken ya no tenía control de ellos dese hacía un año atrás. La fecha en que Rin se mudó de manera definitiva. Jaken se agarró de la cabeza y tiró fuertemente sus cabellos, los mellizos podían ser un callo si se lo proponía, y sí que lo habían hecho.

─ ¡KANNAAA! ─arrastró Hakudōshi el nombre de su hermana en un tono de suplica─ Ríndete de una buena vez.

─He dicho que no. ─cortó de raíz las tonterías de su hermano.

─¿Qué planean? ─interrumpió Jaken con los ojos semi-cerrados, tratando de descifrar los planes de los niños, quienes se tensaron a escuchar la voz de su tío.

Los mellizos giraron sus rostros hacia Jaken y le dieron una sonrisa llena de complicidad, él conocía esas sonrisas, sabía que nada bueno estaba pasando por los pequeños mundos de ese par.

─¡No queremos que Rinrin se vaya! –dijo el menor con un puchero.

─Por eso estábamos planeando que papá y ella tengan un bebé.

Jaken tragó en seco sin entender mucho que tenía una cosa que ver con la otra, hasta que los pequeños mostraron muchas hojas de papeles garabateadas con diferentes crayones, todos eran planes de cómo hacer que Rin se quedara. El mayor tomó las hojas y empezó a revisarlos planes, todos y cada uno de los planes, para tratar de entender alguno de ellos.

Los niños se habían acostumbrado mucho a Rin, aunque era de esperarse con su padre llegando apenas para cenar y ellos ya estaban dormidos, pero eran ellos quienes despertaban a su padre. Ellos sabían que su padre estaba trabajando duro para darles todo, desde comida y un techo para vivir hasta los juguetes que aparecían en la TV y con los cuales nunca jugaban, hasta que llegó Rin.

Rin había sido desde que llegó como el toque que aquel hogar siempre necesitó, no importa que tan cansada llegara de sus clases, en cuanto atravesaba la puerta sonreía a los mellizos que le abalanzaban sobre ella para darle la bienvenida. Ella siempre salía a jugar con los niños y les acompañaba a todas las actividades que tenían, era como la fan número uno del par.

─¿Por qué quieren que tengan un bebé? ─preguntó con un poco de gracia ante la idea de los niños.

─Porqueeeeee –Hakudōshi arrastró las palabras tratando de parecer más interesante─ Si papá y Rinrin tienen un bebé. Papá tendrá más tiempo en casa y RinRin también cuidará de nosotros.

Kanna asintió ante la idea. La sonrisa en Jaken se borró, entendiendo el mensaje entre líneas, él los conocía muy bien.

Ellos tenían un desesperado llamado de atención para su padre.

Él sabía que Sesshömaru trabajaba como bestia en la universidad para poder traer comida a la casa y complacer los caprichos de sus hijos, pero eso no compensaba el tiempo que no pasaban juntos. Los niños siempre habían estado entre niñeras y él, pero para su corta edad ya entendían las razones por la cual su padre llegaba tarde a casa, ellos tienen la consciencia que es para que a ellos no les falte algo, cuando en realidad les estaba faltando lo más importante. El calor de una familia.

Los mellizos no eran hijos biológicos de Sesshömaru y Kagura les abandonó dejándole a los apenas recién nacidos en ese entonces, ese día el juró que sólo se dedicaría a su familia y darle un hogar.

Ese tipo de cosas no se las podía dar Jaken y Sesshömaru por sí sólo no podría hacerlo. Y como obra del destino, apareció Rin, la domadora de bestias que se robó el corazón del león albino que es Hakudōshi. La bella muchacha que sacaba energías de a saber quién de dónde para jugar a su ritmo sin perder su esencia madura.

Jaken había notado que desde que ella había llegado, su amigo no hacía otra cosa más que tener sueños, las pesadillas habían cesado y siempre había alguien diciéndole, rogándole mejor dicho, que la buscara y le pidiera perdón antes de que se vuelva a marchar. Mas él no entendía que querría decir esa suplica, quizás Sesshömaru sí lo hiciera y no se esforzara por ello.

Los niños volvieron a su animada discusión acerca de lo que harían, esta vez Jaken estaba aportando ideas. Nadie quería que la chica se fuese al desierto por más egoísta que se escuchara, aún sabiendo que ella necesitaba hacer su pasantía allí por su compañera y por su propia rama para poderse graduar.

La puerta se azota con fuerza y una Rin cansada está al otro lado del marco con la mano extendida. Su rostro cambió en cuanto los niños saltaron hasta ella y Jaken escondió las pistas de sus planes.

─Bien niños, déjenme darme una ducha para preparar la cena ─les dijo sonriente y los niños obedecieron─ Buenas noches, señor Jaken.

─Buenas noches niña tonta.

─Buenas noches a todos. ─todos se giraron hacia el dueño de la voz y se sorprendieron de ver que Sesshömaru había llegado temprano.─ ¿Qué?

Todos se fijaron en que traída un pastel en las manos y unas bolsas colgando de su antebrazo. Jaken fue a socorrerle y llevó el pastel hasta la cocina, dejando a Rin a solas con el de pelo plateado.

─¿He olvidado el cumpleaños de alguien? –preguntó Rin un poco alterada, estaba preocupada porque había olvidado algo. Sesshömaru sonrío.─ Dígame por favor, Señor Sesshömaru.

La sonrisa desapareció y unas pequeñas fracciones de sus sueños en donde era llamado de esa manera, con ese mismo tono, aparecieron por unos milisegundos antes de que él caminara hacia ella y con el puño cerrado le golpeara levemente la coronilla.

─Tonta ─le dijo con falta de emociones─ Hace un año estás con nosotros.

Rin abrió los labios hasta formar una 'o' y sonrió levemente, Sesshömaru sintió que algo cálido se alojaba en su pecho, ese sentimiento de que estás haciendo algo bien.

─Gracias –le hizo una leve reverencia en forma de gratitud por el detalle.

─Sess ─Apareció Jaken desde la cocina─ Yuna acaba de cortarme y yo tenía una reservación en " _Época"_ para esta noche, y pensaba...¿por qué no la aprovechan?

No sabía quién era Yuna, pero fue el primer nombre que se le vino a la mente para su mentirilla parte del plan de los infantes. Tras unas mentirillas más -y pizza como cena para él y los niños- ambos habían aceptado la propuesta de Jaken. En estos momentos ambos vestidos con formalidad para su cena, Rin le daba instrucciones de cómo cuidar a los mellizos y él sólo alzaba las cejas porque él los había por los años anteriores a su llegada. Los niños se reían del gesto de su nana, se despidieron de ella con un beso y un abrazo para su padre.

─Y bien… ─dijo Rin jugando con la albóndiga en su plato, sin sabes que decir o como hacer el ambiente más cómodo.

─No falta mucho para que te marches a tu viaje al desierto –Llevó la copa de vino frente a sus fosas y le olfateó mientras la zarandeaba en leves giros.

─Así es –contestó con emoción mientras llevaba la albóndiga a sus labios.─ Me voy el mes que viene a más tardar, he tardado un poco para reunir el dinero, pero ya está.

─¿Y si te pido que no vayas? ─Dijo tras un sorbo a su vino─ ¿Y si te pido que te quedes?

* * *

Disculpen las faltas ortográficas o de coherencia, pero estoy un poquito cansada y no podía abandonar más esta historia v/3

Muchas gracias, **Suaries** _*inserte corazoncillo*_


	9. Contacto

**Hello~**

* * *

Rin seguía analizando la situación desde cualquier ángulo posible, seguía sin comprender por qué su jefe se estaba tomando la molestia de pedirle que se quedara cuando ella moría por irse. ¿Irse? Claro que sí, no quería seguir sintiendo el dolor que le causaba la indiferencia del hombre que amó en su vida pasada y que ahora está causando una tempestad de emociones, odiaba sentirse de esa manera.

─No somos tan cercanos, Señor Sesshömaru. –Dijo Rin llevándose su copa de vino a los labios- Si es por cuidar a los mellizos, conozco a alguien con mucha paciencia y…

─No es por los niños –le cortó, Rin le miró extrañada y su corazón flaqueó.- Lo pido por mi cuenta, no quiero que te vayas, Rin.

Sesshömaru, a pesar de sentirse agobiado por la situación, estaba con un semblante tranquilo. No era para menos cuando de verdad lo pedía por cuenta propia, Sesshömaru quería que Rin se quedase con él. Necesitaba calmar la angustia de no entender la situación en la que estaba envuelto.

A él le encantaba ver la cara de felicidad en Rin cuando él llevaba algún presente de manera discreta y ella sabía que era de su parte. Su corazón se lo decía. Al mismo tiempo odiaba la sensación en su interior que le gritaba algunas veces que le preguntara sin temores acerca de los sueños, pero otras veces esa misma voz le decía que se alejara de ella y que no la vuelva a lastimar.

─Lo siento, mejor me voy primero –Rin se puso de pie para marcharse, pero le sostuvo la muñeca con suficiente fuerza como para rompérsela- ¡Me está haciendo daño!

Sesshömaru en lugar de aflojar, apretaba con más fuerza la muñeca de Rin y frunció el ceño.

─ ¿Por qué? –le gritó sin saber la razón de su creciente enojo.

Rin también solía darle presentes de manera discreta, y a través de los niños, para agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho desde que se conocieron siglos atrás. Al mismo tiempo, Rin le ignoraba con el temor de que su corazón se desboque al nivel de no poder controlarlo. Tiene miedo de amarlo otra vez, de que una vez más el tenga que marcharse y dejarla sola.

 _¿Por qué?, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué?_ Ella también se preguntaba lo mismo en esos momentos. ¿Por qué esa escena era tan conocida para ella? ¿Por qué a pesar de ver que los dedos de Sesshömaru se estaban marcando en su piel, ella se sentía en un cuerpo ajeno?

Miró la escena desde otra perspectiva, miraba al Sesshömaru y a la Rin de antes. Estaban discutiendo con ferocidad, él le sostuvo la muñeca tal cual en el presente y ella trató de zafarse, Sesshömaru la bofeteó en el rostro y ella se limitó a llorar mientras acariciaba el área ardiente por la fuerza con la que le golpearon.

Sesshömaru soltó a Rin en cuanto la primera lágrima cayó sobre su brazo, se apartó de ella y la vio caer al piso. Se alejó más y ella le gritó mientras señalaba una puerta rota, desgastada y sucia como el resto de la habitación.

Rin vio como aquel Sesshömaru cruzaba por la puerta, los años pasaron y ella con el pelo canoso estaba sobre una cama mirando hacia la puerta. Jaken le llevaba algo en un plato y se negaba a comer con una sonrisa. Ahora Jaken llevaba algo, esta vez llevaba flores a una tumba.

Y Rin volvió al presente.

Estaba tirada en el suelo con Sesshömaru abrazándole, ensuciando su ropa solo para confortarle, su rostro estaba empapado por las lágrimas. Rin se alejó bruscamente y se dio cuenta de que el hombre de pelos plateados estaba con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

 _¿Por qué lloraría?¿Por cuánto tiempo lo había hecho?¿Quién es este hombre en su vida?¿Quién es ella en la vida él?_

─Te conozco –dijo Sesshömaru- Eres tú, Rin.

─ ¿Por qué me abandonaste? –gritó Rin recordando las escenas de hacía unos momentos- ¿Por qué me olvidaste?

─¡NO LO SÉ, RIN! –también le gritó con impotencia de no saber las respuestas a su pregunta.

─Prometiste que no me olvidarías –sorbió los mocos y trató, inútilmente, de limpiar sus mejillas- ¡Dijiste que me protegerías y no me abandonarías!

─No te vayas –ignoró lo que la pelinegra le dijo, su tono era de suplica- Quédate, Rin, por favor.

─No… -susurró tratando de ponerse de pie- ¡Este viaje es más importante que estos dolorosos recuerdos, recuerdos que nunca viví contigo!

─ ¿Y qué si me niego? -se limpió el rostro y volvió a su actitud fría habitual- ¿Qué si no quiero que te vayas otra vez?

El corazón de Rin latió con más fuerza con esas peticiones, pero al mismo tiempo estaba consciente de su situación. Debía alejarse de él.

─Sólo me quedaré el mes restante –se limpió las ropas y el rostro con las manos, miró que sus muñecas estaban levemente coloradas- No me quedaré un día más.

─De acuerdo –finalizó la conversación sin más que agregar.

* * *

─ _¿Para preguntarme eso llamas a estas horas?_ -se escuchó decir al interlocutor con una voz somnolienta e irritada- _¿Acaso no sabes que es muy tarde aquí?_

─ ¿Acaso no sabes que las llamadas son bastante costosas? –Contestó Sesshömaru- Responde, InuYasha. Tengo que ir a impartir mis clases en unos minutos.

Tras un largo suspiro y unos cuantos sonidos, suponiendo que InuYasha buscaba algo, el hermano menor volvió a hablar.

─ _¿Kagome y Rin, has dicho?_ –El mayor gruño en forma de afirmación- _Sí, ambas harán su pasantía en mi equipo de exploración. ¿Por qué?_

Minuto de silencio absoluto.

─ _¿Sigues ahí, bastardo?_ –gruñó InuYasha con fastidio.

─Los niños, Jaken y yo te haremos una visita. –comentó mientras salía del salón de profesores para ir a impartir su siguiente clase- Hasta ese entonces…

─ _¿Pero que dem_ -

Sesshömaru le colgó en cuanto supo lo que quería. Cuando llegase a casa les diría a los niños y Jaken que dentro de un mes irían a visitar a su querido Tío InuYasha por las vacaciones de invierno. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, aprovecharía aquella situación al máximo.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y comentar**


	10. Épocas

**[…Un mes después…]**

Rin miraba entre asombro y coraje a Sesshömaru, quien dejaba que el viento del desierto jugara con su pelo. Los mellizos jugaban las rojas arenas y Jaken se abanicaba bajo una sombrilla, Rin seguía preguntándose: ¿Qué hacían todos allí?

A pesar de que no se vieran de manera directa, todos traían lentes de sol oscuros, sentían la mirada penetrante del otro. Rin giró hacia la su amiga Kagome, quien por alguna razón llevaba bastante rato hablando con el director del equipo del proyecto, ella se veía bastante feliz en el ambiente.

La noche cayó y Rin hizo de cuentas que no conocía a Sesshömaru, no podía ignorar a los niños. Ellos no tenían la culpa de lo que sucedía. Salió a lo que sería el balcón y observó las grandes dunas a lo lejos, la arena era levemente alzada por las caricias del viento, las pocas plantas contoneándose y las luces de la ciudad a lo lejos.

Las numerosas luces daban el efecto de ser doradas con la lejanía en la que estaban. Le recordaban aquella ciudad abandonada y misteriosa llamada Enola, la ciudad bajo tierra que buscarían e investigarían si lograban hallarla. Había escuchado un montón de veces que a pesar de estar bajo tierra y tener una entrada oculta, algunas veces mostraba el camino correcto, pero nadie comprendía el mensaje porque no hablan las lenguas antiguas.

Para eso estaba Sesshömaru allí, como historiador podría sacar especulaciones del punto en donde estaba enterrada dicha ciudad, una vez allí entraba Rin en acción traduciendo los mensajes que funcionaban como la llave de la ciudad.

Rin suspiró con pesadez, ni siquiera había notado la presencia de Sesshömaru a su lado.

─¡Que susto me has dado! –dijo Rin apretando el puño contra su pecho para tratar de calmar su agitado corazón, Sesshömaru por su parte sólo sonrió levemente, casi invisible.- ¿Hace mucho estás ahí?

─No hace mucho, vine a ver las luces doradas. –Rin frunció el ceño- ¿Qué?

La luz dorada disminuyó, era como si las personas que habitasen la ciudad de al lado se fueran a dormir. InuYasha apareció de la nada y se quedó mirando la escena con picardía.

─¿Qué hacen aquí tan solitos? –Dijo con tono insinuante- Si quieren les puedo prestar el ático.

─Sólo observábamos las luces de la ciudad –El rostro de InuYasha se tornó serio.

─¿De qué hablan? –preguntó un tanto consternado, posó una mano en la frente de Rin para confirmar si el sol le había causado fiebre o alucinaciones.

─Unas fuertes luces doradas hicieron una maravillosa vista tras las dunas –comentó Sesshömaru dando un manotazo en la palma de su hermanos mayor.

─Creo que el sol les está afectando –dijo InuYasha- Tras esas dunas solo se encuentra el desierto abierto.

Rin y Sesshömaru se miraron hasta que sólo estuvieron ellos dos.

─Tú también las viste, ¿cierto? –preguntó Rin, empezaba a dudar de su propia cordura.

─No las vi, las estoy viendo.

Rin dirigió la mirada al punto donde se estaba concentrado Sesshömaru. Allí estaban las luces doradas, brillando con más intensidad esta vez. El viento sopló y le cantó una suave melodía en unos breves instantes, entre ellos también escuchó su nombre.

Como si fuese un imán, Rin cruzó sobre el pasador que tenía el balcón y sus pies descalzos tocaron las, ahora frías, arenas del desierto. Se sentía atraída, no había dudas, ese lugar estaba llamándole y su corazón estaba respondiendo con frenesí.

"Rin" dijo la voz de Sesshömaru, repitió y repitió hasta que se volvió más bajo y otra vez esa canción le envolvió. Sus pies se sintieron livianos y calientes, sólo se dejaba llevar por aquella melodía de pequeños cascabeles y una flauta dulce que al mismo tiempo es como si escuchara desde el fondo del mar, esa sensación muda del sonido.

Unas casas blancas de diferentes tamaños aparecieron luego de unos momentos caminando, había unos doce pilares alrededor de la ciudad, unos más grandes que otros y al parecer estaban hechos de mármol, tan desgastadas como aquellas casas aglomeradas encima de otras hasta crear una torre. Las luces doradas provenían de todas las luces de las casas encendidas al mismo tiempo, Rin creyó que InuYasha le había tomado el pelo para burlarse de ella, la ciudad estaba allí frente a ella. Sólo debía cruzar el puente y los dos pilares frontales.

Rin corrió hasta la mitad del puente, estaba impresionada con toda aquella maravillosa vista frente a ella. Iba retornar su caminata hasta que su brazo fue aprisionado por unas fuertes manos.

─¡Serás tonta! –Dijo Sesshömaru con la voz entrecortada- ¿Has corrido un maratón hasta aquí para suicidarte?

Rin sin mucho interés por contestarle, sólo se zafó del agarré y se giró emocionada por con mostrarle su nuevo hallazgo. La sonrisa desapareció. Frente a ellos estaba el abismo y un puente destruido, como si el resto hubiese sido tragado por algo inmenso.

─Yo lo vi… -susurró Rin- ¡ESTABA AQUÍ!¡Yo lo vi!

─¿Qué viste? ¿El Avyss?

─¡Encontré al ENOLA! –Rin se sintió feliz por su hallazgo, había encontrado la ciudad perdida en menos de lo que se imaginaba.

Rin se colgó del cuello de Sesshömaru con gran entusiasmo mientras seguía dado saltos de felicidad, él colocó sus manos las caderas de la chica y la alzó. Sin saber porque, sólo quiso hacerlo y lo hizo. Rin al bajar notó una extraña necesidad de acunarse contra el pecho de Sesshömaru, ella tampoco se reprimió.

Unas lagrimas recorrieron su mejilla en silencio, el amor que ella sentía por él empezaba a ser doloroso otra vez, quizás porque no amaba a este Sesshömaru, quizás amaba al Sesshömaru de sus sueños. Lo mismo sucedía con Sesshömaru, quien sólo podía pasar de largo la humedad en su pecho y la confusión en su cerebro, ¿Rin o Lin?

 **\- [al día siguiente] -**

El sol brillaba más de lo que se estaba acostumbrado a sentir en Japón, el desierto de Avyss es cruel. De día suele ser el mismo infierno y por las noches un cuarto frío, ambas temperaturas muy peligrosas si es descuidado o se está perdido por los lares.

Jaken vigilaba a los mellizos y estos sólo jugaban a través de la casa con el equipo de exploración.

En otro cuarto mientas tanto, se estaban planeando las ideas de cómo bajarían a través de los escombros del puente y seguirían caminando hasta encontrar el Enola. Rin había dibujado con ayuda de Kagome la ciudad y la estructura que le rodeaba según la visión que había tenido, Sesshömaru también aportaba con el camino por el que había seguido Rin mientras ella estuvo en el transe.

…

El calor abrazador les obligaba a ir con ropas largas y turbantes para protegerse de los rayos solares, las ventiscas de arena y cualquier otro impedimento mientras caminaban al puente destruido del Avyss. Investigarían tan pronto como se pudiese aquel lugar, habían pasado tantos años buscándola y ahora la encontraban gracias al nuevo equipo.

─ ¿Por qué me ignoras, Rin? –Preguntó Sesshömaru mientras caminaban.- No he hecho algo malo para que me odies de esa manera.

─Usted no, pero su antecesor sí. –admitió sin mirarle- Me gustaría que el pasado se quedase en el pasado, que nuestras vidas no se mezclen en este presente.

─ ¿Eso no deberíamos discutirlo los dos? –Comentó Sesshömaru notando que ya se estaban acercando al puente- Creo que no ha considerado si quiero que nuestras vidas se mezclen en esta época o no.

Rin no comentó, simplemente siguió caminando.

─Creo que este es el lugar donde nos vimos la última vez, Lin –Rin giró su vista hacia el hombre de pelos blancos.- Aquí es el lugar donde no pude salvarte.

Los puños de Sesshömaru estuvieron bajo la presión hasta que los nudillos se tornaron blancos.

─ ¡Están hablando mucho y actuando poco! –Se quejó InuYasha- Rin debería ser más como Kagome, mírenla, está buscando puntos clave para que bajemos a salvo.

─Si Rin y yo no los hubiéramos guiado por las dunas correctas quizás seguirían buscando –gritó Sesshömaru mientras se acercaba al resto del equipo.

Rin se quedó pensativa en las palabras de Sesshömaru. " _Aquí es el lugar donde no pude salvarte"_ repitió antes de volver con el resto de sus compañeros.

* * *

Trataré de hacer capítulos más largos, no quedan muchos de todas maneras.


	11. Enola

El sol salió una vez más, dándoles a entender que la oscura noche había terminado y junto con ella, las horas de descanso. Ya estaban bajo tierra y no les era posible ver los rayos de sol, pero la abrumadora onda de calor característica de las horas diurnas no se hizo esperar mucho, llegó para castigarles y recordándoles que a veces es mejor mantener ocultos los secretos.

El desierto es cruel, siempre lo ha sido, pero para quienes no son oriundos aquel castigo es abrumador. Los restos de animales son abundantes, aquellos que son capaces de sobrevivir al calor también deben sobrevivir al hambre, no hay mucha diferencia a los residentes. Muchos de ellos están en los huesos, con una inexplicable fe en que lloverá una vez más luego de nueve años de sequía absoluta.

Quizás esa es la clave de que no bajaban la cabeza y se mantenían en aquel pueblo casi fantasma, quizás la fe o la esperanza. Y aunque sus expectativas van más a allá de la realidad, su convicción es esclavizarse a la última de sus esperanzas cuando nace el sol cada día. Cada vez que hace su aparición, ellos ya están esperándole de rodillas contra la, en esos momentos, fría y áspera arena, rezándole y pidiéndole lluvias para sus cultivos, lluvia para que sus familiares y animales no mueran deshidratados, lluvias para poder sentir la vida.

¿Cuándo lloverá? Se preguntaban una vez decepcionado, sólo algunos adultos habían tenido el privilegio de ver y sentir la lluvia caer. La lluvia era sólo un mito, un cuento, una mentira, algo irreal para los más jóvenes. Es extraño escucharles reír, no tienen motivos para hacerlo. Aunque lloviera durante la misma cantidad que hubo de sequía, eso no borraría las cicatrices que el árido desierto le ha provocado; la lluvia no le devolverá lo que han perdido, sólo compensará parte de ello.

"¿Vale la pena esta aventura?" Es lo que empiezan a plantearse una vez notan que la oscuridad les rodea es espesa bajo la tierra. El eco de sus propias pisadas es todo lo que se puede escuchar entre las estrechas paredes del túnel en el cual van explorando, saben que el sol ha salido porque las altas temperaturas así lo dictan. Oscuro, silencioso y caliente, pareciera otra versión del infierno, buscaban quizás la puerta al infierno.

—¿En qué piensas tanto, Rin? —preguntó Kohaku, uno de los residentes y parte de la expedición.

Kohaku miraba con intriga a la chica, desde que la vio en el campamento había sentido una gran curiosidad. Haciéndose preguntas tipo '¿qué se sentirá ver la nieve o tocarla?¿pensará lo mismo ella con respecto al desierto?¿cómo serán sus tierras?'.

—Pensaba en que sí valdría la pensaba todo esto.

—¿Sabes para qué realmente necesitamos el Enola? —El ceño de Rin se frunció con profundidad, era apenas notable pero se le percibía el estado confusión—. ¿No te lo contaron? Enola no es la ciudad, Enola la piedra sagrada.

—¿Estamos arriesgándonos tanto por una piedra?

—¿Disculpa? —Kohaku se ofendió, no era para menos.

—¡Estamos arriesgando nuestras vidas por buscar una piedra! —Rin alzó la voz con enojo, la investigación era un fiasco.

—Escúchame —dijo Kohaku en tono indiferente, algo lastimero en el fondo—. Nuestro pueblo está cansado de esperar, ¿no le has escuchado sus gritos desesperados y llantos al sol? Estamos cayendo en la desesperación y lo único que queda es el Elona. No creo que entiendas lo que es la desesperación por encontrar algo.

Rin quedó pensante por unos minutos, claro que entendía. Duró años buscando respuesta a sus sueños, desgraciadamente su expectativas fueron tan altas que cuando la respuesta llegó, no era exactamente lo que esperaba.

—¿Y qué sucedería si la respuesta no es la que esperaban? —Su voz era aún más cortante e irónico que el de Kohaku, quería demostrarle entre líneas que ella sí conocía ese sentimiento— ¡Dímelo! ¿Qué harás cuando te des cuenta que la respuesta no es adecuada y lo que está realmente erróneo es la manera en que se cuestiona?

—Rin, tú no conoces el sufrimiento. —Kohaku soltó de la nada. Rin iba a reclamarle, pero fue interrumpida por el interlocutor—. No de la manera en que yo lo conozco.

Rin conocía el sufrimiento a manos de la confusión, la desesperación y el miedo. Pero eso era a causa de terceros y en cierta manera era un 'sufrimiento' evitable, no a causas forzosas como morir de hambre o morir por deshidratación, morir por los cambios extremos del clima, ser azotado por ventiscas inesperadas de viento caliente y diminutos granos de arena, crecer por tu cuenta y sobrevivir como puedas. Ella no conocía el verdadero sufrimiento, no conocía lo que era realmente el dolor, al menos no como lo hacía Kohaku.

—Es cierto, no lo conozco —admitió sin permitir que le vea el rostro.

Rin agachó la mirada hacia sus pies, apenas podía ver con la iluminación artificial que tenían y lo único que diferenciaba era las ropas anchas que llevaba puesta. Kohaku extendió su mano hasta el rostro de Rin, removió unos cabellos color azabache y le acarició la mejilla.

—Lo siento, Rin —comentó mientras la chica seguía cabizbaja—. Pero debes intentar comprender nuestra desesperación, el Enola es la tablilla de piedra con las plegarías al Guardián del viento del Oeste.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Rin giró el rostro hacia Kohaku— ¿Te refieres a Inu no Taishou?

—Te contaré la historia, pero debes guardar silencio para que sea más rápido. —Rin le sonrió mientras asentía, no tardarían mucho para seguir con su caminata subterránea.— Verás, el hijo del Inu no Taishou, Lord Sesshomaru, odiaba a su hermano por ser mitad humano y esto lo hacía "débil", pero él realmente amaba a una humana, al igual que su padre, que siempre necesitaba de él.

» A pesar de que él era una persona estoica, ella siempre decía que él era una persona amable, sincera y atenta. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que le mostraba al pueblo de ese entonces. La gente quería a la chica, pero la respetaban por temor al Lord Sesshomaru, pero claro, no todos eran así.

Un día, un soldado del pueblo enemigo le pidió ayuda a ella, quien había realizado técnicas curanderas en el pueblo. Ella no sabía que era del pueblo contrario, con el cual había empezado la guerra, por lo que ayudó al soldado. El demonio que siempre la acompañaba, Jaken, creo que ese era su nombre, le dijo que no confiara en ese hombre.

El soldado como muestra de agradecimiento le regaló una botella con el líquido de la Diosa de la fertilidad y ella sólo debía tomarla antes de la puesta de sol. ¿Por qué antes de la puesta de sol? Durante el atardecer iniciaría la verdadera guerra, Lord Sesshomaru debía proteger al pueblo, quisiera o no, era la gratitud por cuidar a la chica mientras el resolvía unos asuntos, los cuales nadie supo cuales eran.

La chica lo tomó, y se cree que lo tomaría mil veces más, pues era infértil y amaba demasiado al Yōkai. La chica empezó a enfermar desde ese día. Él trató de buscar una cura, pero según las brujas el único antídoto se encontraba en el centro de Enola, la ciudad. Ella no podía acudir a la búsqueda, era imposible que la cura se mostrara ante el enfermo, por eso él hizo todo lo posible para que ella no quisiera verlo.

Una de esas brujas accedió a mostrarle el camino correcto a través de las confusas calles de la ciudad, era una gran ciudad y como tal era fácil de confundirse en el camino y perderse. La bruja amaba al demonio, por eso escribió todo acerca de él, de cómo ella le tocaba la flauta para tranquilizarlo cuando empezaba a desesperarse entre los interminables caminos, de cómo ella logró darle aquel veneno a la humana para que nada se interpusiera entre ellos, de cómo estaba mostrando el camino equivocado.

—Ohh… —soltó Rin en un suspiro ahogado, las ganas de llorar subían y bajaban por su garganta al ritmo de que su corazón se despedazaba. Empezaba a entender porqué en sus recuerdos ellos no estaban en Japón, porque él le propició esa bofetada, él sólo quería protegerla.— ¿Qué sucedió luego?

—Verás…—comentó Kohaku algo confuso, la voz de Rin se escuchaba irreconocible, dudaba en sí seguir la historia.

—¡Chicos, debemos seguir! —vociferó Kagome, causando en Rin una pequeña decepción.

Ella quería saber más acerca de la leyenda de su antepasado y la historia que había entrelazado con Sesshömaru, historia que hoy, siglos más tarde, les volvía a unir.

* * *

¿Dudas aún presente? Gracias por leer, lamento la demora.


	12. Sentimientos

Kohaku y Rin se pusieron en marcha hasta llegar con el resto, ellos se habían separado del grupo a una distancia considerable. Todos estaban descansando aún; algunos dormían, otros cantaban, otros exploraban el lugar. No muy lejos del campamento improvisado se encontraba una gran fogata y a sus costados un par de piedras que hacían de pilar a una enorme cacerola.

Cocinaban gracias al arroyo que cruzaba por el lateral derecho de la cueva. Era muy pequeña la corriente que llevaba, pero se las habían ingeniado para acarrear el agua hasta la cazuela.

La humedad era tan tensa que era casi insoportable, también era muy difícil caminar con las puntiagudas estalagmitas que parecieran querer tocar las estalactita en el techo de la cueva. Su tiempo es limitado, al igual que los suministros medicinales y alimenticios. Los hombres que no están acostumbrados al hambre que se vive día a día en la superficie deberán restringirse de comer como de costumbre y las mujeres tendrían que hacer lo posible para rendir los alimentos, pero ellas están acostumbradas a hacerlo. Era una tarea difícil para ambos considerando que están gastando mucha energía a través de la expedición.

—¿Por qué me llamaste si aún no era tiempo? —preguntó Rin, en cuanto encontró a Kagome.

La mayor de ambas, Kagome, tomó del brazo a la chica que estaba frente a ella. La llevó a un área más apartada del campo de visión del resto.

—Sesshomaru te estaba buscando por todas partes —comentó, nerviosa, mirando a todos lados.

—¿Y? —respondió entre dientes.

—¿Qué pensaría si los ve allá, solos? —Preguntó un poco exasperada.

—Nada, él no debe pensar en lo que hago o dejo de hacer.

Sin dejarla continuar, Rin siguió caminando.

Se adentró más al camino hasta quedar con Kohaku, quien ahora leía un libro desgastado. Kohaku tenía el ceño fruncido, la luz del reflejo de su linterna en el casco contra el texto creaban más sombras a sus gestos, por lo que no podía descifrarle muy bien. Rin se acomodó las ropas y se sentó a su lado, mas él no lo notó, estaba demasiado concentrado.

—Luz —murmuró, sólo había entendido esa parte del contenido frente del libro a ella.

Kohaku cerró aquel antiguo libro y lo apretó contra su pecho debido al susto, esto provocó que Rin riera divertida y que él dijera improperios por lo bajo. La chica colocó ambas manos tras su nuca y se recostó sobre la tierra, él le imitó y ambos se sonrieron esta vez al momento en que sus miradas se encontraron.

—Me has asustado, boba —dijo el chico alborotando el largo y negro pelo de la chica a su lado.

—Lo siento, lo siento —murmuró entre risas. El silencio los abrazó, aún podían escuchar las voces del resto, no tan altas, sino como pequeños cuchicheos—. ¿Qué leías?

Rin enfocó más la vista, sólo para darse cuenta de que él le estaba contemplando. Kohaku suspiró hondo y puso una cara de falsa molestia. No quería hablar más de ellos, quería hacerle muchas preguntas más.

—Leía el diario de la bruja —susurró— Hablaba de luces.

—¿Qué decía acerca de ellas?

—Decía que eran hermosas —dijo con voz cansina.

— ¿Sólo eso? —preguntó con incredulidad, él asintió.

Rin suspiró con pesadez, notando que había algo que Kohaku le ocultaba. Su rostro demostraba dudas.

Tomó con rapidez el pequeño libro y empezó a intentar descifrarlo, mas no lo logró. Aquellos logogramas parecían estar desordenados a propósito, como si no quisieran que alguien jamás entendiera su significado. Rin tocó las letras de aquel diario, un estruendo se escuchó e instintivamente Rin se abalanzó a los brazos de Kohaku, como si estos fueran el lugar más apropiado para refugiarse. Kohaku la envolvió en sus brazos, aspirando el aroma a durazno que desprendía el pelo de la chica.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —susurró.

Aquellas palabras, dichas tan despacio contra su cuello, hicieron que Kohaku se estremeciera un poco. Sintiendo un pequeño cosquilleo en el estomago con aquello que apenas fue audible para él, levemente cerró los ojos .

Rin tampoco se apartó, pero volvió a hablar: —pero… ¿lo escuchaste?

El chico volvió a negar. Ambos se quedaron en la misma posición, esperando quizás que otro estruendo sea escuchado por Rin. Quizás Kohaku estaba más ansioso por ello que Rin. Al cabo de unos momentos más tarde se separaron, como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos.

Rin se recostó una vez más sobre la fría tierra para escuchar el sonido del agua deslizarse entre las rocas. Él le imitó, una vez más contemplándole con curiosidad. Observando sus delicados rasgos, su largo pelo negro y aquellos ojos pardos, simplemente estaba hechizado por ella.

—Rin —susurró su nombre.

Kohaku tocó su mejilla con suavidad, sintiéndose un poco mareado y con el estomago contrayéndose poco a poco. Cada vez que estaba cerca de ella era igual, sentía un enorme deja-voo, como si la conociera de algún lado, pero al mismo tiempo estaba consciente de que jamás se habían encontrado antes de este proyecto.

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué quieres saber tanto acerca de lo que sucedió aquí, en Avyss, con respecto al Enola?

Rin apartó la mirada, con ello se desvaneció el leve contacto entre ambos. Ella se mordió la lengua con fuerza, simplemente no podía contarle que ella era la chica por la cual toda su tierra estaba pasando tantas desgracias. Así como tampoco podía mencionar que el demonio también se encontraba entre ellos. Si le contaba, tenía dos claras opciones:

La tomaría como loca.

Si es que le cree, les insultarían y odiarían por ello.

—Se escucha interesante la historia.

En parte era cierto, había descubierto cosas interesantes: Su antepasado fue infértil y murió, básicamente, en un intento de darle descendencia; él le había golpeado y alzado la voz sólo para que ella le odiara, o al menos se enojara, logrando así que ella no insistiera más en acompañarle en ese estado tan deteriorado en que se encontraba. Él había sido engañado y por el mensaje en el jarrón se podía deducir que se suicidaría con la esperanza de volver a encontrarse.

Rin sonrió ante esto último, él tenía la esperanza de que se volverían a encontrar, aunque esto implicara que no se reconocerían. Pero él erró en esa parte, ella le había reconocido desde el primer momento en que le vio, aquel día en el consultorio de Myoga. El Sesshömaru de ahora, a pesar de su frialdad, quería que vivieran una nueva historia juntos.

—¿Te parece continuar? —preguntó, sonaba algo inquieto.

—¡Sí! —exclamó emocionada.

—De acuerdo… —dijo, trató de recordar en que parte quedó y luego chasqueó los dedos— Sigamos:

» La bruja engañó a Lord Sesshömaru, pero él se dio cuenta, aunque bastante tarde. La posición hizo que ella envejeciera en cuestiones de minutos, es decir, según el diario, la poción convertía las horas en años. Ella murió tres días después de que tomó aquel líquido. La bruja cargaba consigo un pequeño reloj de arena, el cual sacó un día muy casual mientras enredaba los caminos.

¡Que casualidad!, en cuanto cayó el último grano de arena, la presencia de la chica desapareció de los sentidos del Yokai. Éste miró el reloj y conjugándolos con la sonrisa de satisfacción que la joven bruja mostraba, porque su oferta por mostrarle personalmente el camino sin nada a cambio ya era bastante extraña y siempre escribía en su diario, ató los cabos sueltos al final y la mató.

—Eso es… —murmuró incrédula.

—Déjame continuar… —cortó irritado— Entonces,

» Él tenía fuerzas, muchísimas, por supuesto. Se dice que sólo con un grito desgarrador hizo que la ciudad creara una especie de domo traslucido que oscureció a toda la metrópolis e hizo que se hundiera bajo la arena del desierto, como si nunca hubiera existido.

Se conoce la leyenda porque los pobladores de la ciudad contraria, aquellos que sabían de letras, escribieron acerca del hecho tan extraño. Sólo queda el puente destrozado, puesto a que era necesario para salir o entrar de la ciudad, frente al abismo.

—Ohh...—Rin se encogió en su lugar, no sabía que decir ahora que conocía la historia.

—¿Esto sacia tu curiosidad? —comentó Kohaku, con un tono un tono gracioso, tratando de matar la tensión creada.

—En realidad no… —Kohaku hizo un ruido con su garganta, como si le dijera que continuara— ¿Por qué él, Inu no Taisho, fue quién quitó la lluvia?

—Todo esto se inició por la guerra, la cual era a causa de las pocas tierras fértiles que ambas ciudades querían. Su hijo, Lord Sesshömaru, al fin había encontrado el significado de tener a alguien a quien proteger y estaba ayudando a uno de esos pueblos porque ellos estaban protegiendo a 'ese alguien' mientras él no estaba —Kohaku examinaba muy de cerca las reacciones de la chica, lucía cohibida de opinar, como si quisiera hablar, pero no debiera—. Su hijo actuó por amor, por, quizás, única vez en toda la vida. Él hizo que las tierras se volvieran infértiles, como fuese su decente nuera cuando se enteró de lo ocurrido, es decir, hace unos años atrás cuando, las tierras se habían convertido en la mayor zona agrícola del país.

—¿Es decir que Ino no Taisho no se había enterado de la muerte de su hijo?

—Así es —respondió Kohaku—. Se cree que es porque los recuerdos de su alma intentan reencarnar ahora, es decir, los recuerdos quieren apodarse de sus descendentes actuales.

Rin apretó con fuerzas su cabeza, había empezado a dolerle en demasía, incluso lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Tenía los párpados abiertos por la cantidad de recuerdos que se estaban colisionando en su interior; eran los suyos, de su infancia, los de aquella época; también estaban lo que suponía que eran recuerdos de Sesshömaru. Los estaba viendo a velocidad luz, hasta que no lo soportó más.

—¡Rin! —Vociferó Kohaku, acercándose a la chica y dando pequeñas bofetadas para despertarla— ¡Rin, despierta!

Los desesperados gritos llegaron hasta los desarrollados oídos de Sesshömaru, teniendo dos hijos traviesos era lo mínimo que había perfeccionado. Sesshömaru corrió hasta el lugar que creyó que había escuchado las exclamaciones, encontrándose con Kohaku apoyándola contra su regazo, intentando despertarla.

—¡Busca a una de las enfermeras! —ordenó el mayor de pelo plateado, sosteniendo a Rin entre sus brazos.

Kohaku se sintió extra en ese momento. Su estómago se revoleteó y tenía un sentimiento tan incómodo en su interior que ni siquiera se opuso en que él fuera quien buscara ayuda.

—Rin —susurró, empezó a zarandearla.

Rin no se despertaba. Colocó su dedo índice frente a las fosas nasales, su respiración era débil y demasiado pausada. Sesshomaru se acercó más, apretándola contra su pecho. Él había tenido un leve choque de recuerdos, al igual que ella, sólo que él estaba más acostumbrado a ver las visiones.

—Estamos cerca, lo sé —susurró contra los labios de Rin, viendo unas pequeñas luciérnagas cruzando por su lado, sintiendo la respiración de Rin mezclarse con la suya—. Pronto estaremos juntos otra vez.

* * *

Soy terrible, lo sé.  
Me fui de vacaciones, luego tuve un cambio de horario de 180 grados en la universidad y ahora sigo en parciales y proyectos... aparte de las actividades personales y los otros proyectos en wattpad... i'm slowly dying..

¿Siguen las dudas? ^^  
PD: Abigz, sí, ellos saben que son sus reencarnaciones :)

Muchas gracias por leer3


	13. Disputa

—¡Esto está mal! —murmuró Inuyasha con impaciencia— ¡Tiene cuatro días inconsciente!

Desde que Rin se desmayó, no habían podido avanzar con la exploración. Las provisiones eran mínimas y gran parte del equipo de exploración había vuelto a la superficie, no estaban cumpliendo con el objetivo establecido y no se darían el lujo de morir en vano. Tampoco podían hacer caso omiso que la investigación está en la posibilidad de darse de baja por falta de presupuesto si vuelve a fallar, por octava vez.

Rin observó la escena desde la gran oscuridad tras una de las columnas de la cueva, veía su cuerpo frente a ella. Estaba pálido por la falta de nutrientes y un poco delgado también. Sabía que nadie es capaz de verla, sin embargo sintió la necesidad de esconderse de ellos, de que no supieran que ella les observaba y escuchaba atentamente.

Pero ella no era la única que observaba de manera meticulosa, también lo hacía Kohaku. Él se dedicó a seguir con la mirada al de mechones plateados, la manera en que este reposaba el cuerpo de Rin sobre el suyo, como él lo examina y detalla con los dedos cada facción de su anatomía. Esa sensación ahogada en su garganta se sentía como la asfixia.

Con un profundo y doloroso suspiro, Kohaku evitó mirar más la escena, suspiro que tampoco pasó desapercibido por Rin. Kohaku arrastró los pies por la tierra y se sentó frente a la pequeña corriente de agua y miró su rostro distorsionado por el flujo de la misma entre las rocas.

Kohaku no quería esa cercanía entre ellos, no sabía por qué, pero tampoco quería saberlo.

No era que él estuviese interesado de manera romántica en la chica, porque sabía que no debía, pero sí la admiraba. Admiraba la manera en que la chica sonreía con naturalidad y despreocupación, la manera tan bella en que podían lucir unas ojeras en una persona dedicada a su trabajo simplemente le maravillaba, la forma en que aparecían arruguitas en su rostro cuando no comprendía algo o la manera en que sus labios le demostraron sorpresa.

Era la primera vez que conocía a una persona con tanta curiosidad e ingenuidad sin llegar a lo molesto, a lo aburrido de contestar, a lo incómodo o irritante.

Enfadado, harto, abrumado, ajeno a la situación, estorbante… no había una palabra para describir todo lo que batallaba en su interior, ó quizás, sólo quizás, sí: impotente. Se sentía incapaz de acercarse a ella, de entrar a su mundo, de ser parte de el, de alejar aquel hombre que acunaba su cuerpo inmóvil entre sus brazos.

El chico notó cómo su rostro se desfiguraba a través de su reflejo en el agua, la manera en que se había encogido su corazón era notable en su cara. Sufría, sufría levemente, pero lo hacía. Sus lágrimas caían y se mezclaban hasta desaparecer en las corrientes del arroyo.

Lo peor de todo es que lloraba y se sentía frustrado sin tener el entendimiento de un porqué. ¿Porqué le dolía tanto? él simplemente no lo sabía.

Rin lo observaba muy de cerca, tanto así que hacía que el chico sintiera calosfríos.

─¿Por qué ella? ─murmuró─ ¿Por qué?

Gritos se escucharon, los hermanos discutían acerca del destino de la exploración.

En algún momento sucedería, lo tenían en claro. El hermano mayor decía que era mejor cerrar el programa, el menor aludía diciendo que si esta vez no hay resultados positivos entonces así sería. Palabrerías, insultos incoherentes, palabras hirientes, de todo se escuchaba en la oscuridad; están cansados, frustrados y sin una escapatoria viable.

—Una vidente —murmuró Kohaku, logrando silenciar a los hermanos—, una vidente quizás pueda ayudar.

—¿En qué demonios estás pensando niño? —farfulló el hermano menor, Inuyasha— ¿¡Crees que esto es una situación que amerite a una vidente!?

—Sí —respondió con frialdad—, escuché lo que él —señaló hacia Sesshomaru— le decía a Rin.

El aludido frunció el ceño con notable molestia, como si el chico fuese un insolente que no debiera abrir la boca. Sesshomaru arrugó la nariz y habló: —¿Qué escuchaste?

—Ustedes causaron esto. —Todos miraron hacia el chico de cabellos color chocolate y numerosas pecas. Él sacó el diario de sus ropas, su mirada está llena de determinación al abrir el diario de la bruja—: Tú eras el hijo de Inu no Taisho, ella era la curandera del pueblo.

—Una vidente nos diría lo obvio, en tal caso —comentó Sango, hermana mayor de Kohaku y enfermera en la expedición—. Ella les dirá que como han vuelto a un lugar condenado, sus antiguas almas intentan apoderarse de sus cuerpos actuales.

Rin miró tras ella, encontrándose con una persona idéntica a ella, con los años marcados en el rostro como única diferencia.

—Ellos ya trataron de apoderarse de sus cuerpos, ¿cierto? —preguntó Kohaku. Sesshomaru asintió.

—Pero él me dijo que debía hacer y luego desapareció.

—¿Entonces por qué Rin está debatiendo con su vida pasada?

Lin, su vida anterior, miraba a Sesshomaru con nostalgia. Luego, con un ligero movimiento, miró hacia Rin. Albergaba cierto resentimiento, quizás un poco de odio; el entrecejo arrugado y los labios fruncidos así lo demostraba, denotaba el desacuerdo.

—Váyanse de aquí —murmuró Lin, su voz era la misma que la de Rin, sólo que más aguda—, márchense y no vuelvan.


End file.
